Lives of Gohan Son and Leo Dooley
by Broly Uzamaki
Summary: Gohan , Mirai, Leo, Adam, Bree , and Chase are the unofficial leaders and original members of the Demi-Saiyan Bionic Forces of the second generation of the Z-Fighters. And at school it's them and their followers vs Videl and Hercule's followers. When tragedy strikes can Leo and a former non-believer in the Z-Fighter's TDSBSH Army bring the school back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's the beginning of my new story I won't waste many more characters on this so I'll give some detail on the story. All Bionic Super Humans are students at OSH. OSH is in Corps. is an allied company to Davenport Industries. Major Leo/Janelle and Gohan/Bree. Douglas is the principal of OSH. Slight Adam/Erasa and Chase/Kate I will have polls every now and then. Now on with the story. It's Leo POV.**

"Leo Dooley and Janelle Jenkins (we're not given a last name don't judge me) report to principal Davenport's office IMMEDIATELY."

I rushed through the halls almost hitting the daughter of the "world savior" Videl who none of his friends or family would mind him quarreling with seeing as cousin Gohan saved this world as the main hero TWICE for kai's sake against Cell and the evil forms of Majin Buu. This was a huge problem with the bionic community in the school since our half Saiyan leaders almost always at war with Videl but unfortunately my one true crush Janelle even believed the lies of that fraud and trickster Hercule. I thought of asking her out on the way there but she was talking to that jock that even I could destroy in a fight of strength and brains and looking uncomfortable so I decided to go and rescue her for the day.

"Hey Janelle. What's up?" I say in my now deep 18 yr. old voice as I'm now a 6'6" senior in high school.

"Hey Leo how you been I heard you got called to the principal's office too shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes _we_ should Janelle. Later Sharpie." I say imitating his much higher voice.

Janelle and I walk in silence towards the principal's office.

"So Janelle what do you think Dougl... I mean Principal Davenport wants with us?"

"I don't know Leo but I'm getting the feeling it's about our rival companies."

We arrived at Douglas' office and he was sitting there with a serious expression.

"Mr. Dooley, Ms. Jenkins I regret to inform you that you're respective parents have died during a violent terrorist attack during a business meeting in Europe. Mr. Dooley it is noted that your aunt my dear older sister Chi-Chi is taking over the company until you graduate from college in a few years as is how your father my dear older brother God rest his soul wanted it in case anything like this happened. Ms. Jenkins you are supposed to be staying with relatives in the city so you'll only have to move into a different home and stay at the same school and still have the support of friends and loved ones who are here. While you Leo are moving in with me you're dear uncle Dougy."

"What about Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"They're still at the mansion with us or on the island with the others it's their choice."

I sat there and let it sink in that mom and Big D were dead. I turned to see Janelle in tears with a need of a comforter unsure of what to do I looked at Douglas he had an expression that said 'comfort her' I didn't know what to do. He made a hugging gesture then pointed to Janelle. I leaned over and hugged Janelle and whispered encouraging and comforting words as I rub her back holding back my own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no updates lately but I've been busy at school and work and other things in life. But here's a new chapter.**

Gohan, Mirai, and Adam, Bree, and Chase walked through the halls of OSH formulating a plan to embarrass Hercule and his followers.

"I say we have an all out attack from the journals to Hercule's gym." Adam says not thinking fully.

"That would lead to a law suit and Bulma and Big D would not be happy." Said Chase.

"Well I say we challenge them to a tournament of schools our guys will win for sure." Said Mirai sure that Gohan would agree.

"Think guys, how about a competition our various styles vs Satan style. Chase our Crane style expert, Adam our Turtle style expert, Mirai our Elite Saiyan style expert, Bree our Mantis style expert (that's the name of Chi-Chi's fighting style), Leo our Drunken Fist and Kami style expert, and me our Demi style expert vs. Hercule's best students." Gohan the logical one said.

Everyone then agreed with the idea excluding Leo as he was not there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nother new chapter for today. Hope you enjoy.**

"VIDEL SATAN GET YOUR LAZY NO GOOD TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A MARTIAL ARTIST CARCASS OUT HERE NOW." Screamed Bree at the end of the school day in the courtyard of OSH.

"How dare you do you know who my father is you-" Videl said until being cut off by an irritated Gohan.

"Finish that sentence and you're life becomes a living hell."

"You can't threaten me my family has more power than yours."

"Well the Ox Kingdom, Capsule Corps., and Davenport Industries each have easily five times as much power and money as the Satan name Girl so calm yourself down before I put you down permanently and have no regrets about it. Now what my brat and his companions even though they are all low class clowns like Kakabrat #1 Is a tournament between them, Leo and your Fathers best students now you have 10 seconds to answer." Vegeta who appeared out of nowhere said in a cold voice that was low and gravelly.

"We accept your challenge I will fight your best student myself-"

"Ha foolish human only one of them is graced with the honor of saying they were trained by me Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans."

"Well whoever you are we will beat you and these sorry martial artists who practice trickster styles with no problem one week from now." Videl replied cockily as she walked away.

"OK now you need a Wolf style expert who's our age and I can only think of one person who fits that description." Gohan said.

"Who is it it sweety?" Questioned Bree.

"Janelle Yamcha's daughter." Leo replied walking up with Janelle in tow.

So the gang filled in Leo and Janelle on what was going on.

"So what you're saying is we have one week before we utterly demolish Hercule and Videl's egos." At Gohan's nod Leo perked up. "This is amazing. It's about time you take your revenge on Hercule for what happened with you the Cell Games. Don't worry she knows now." His mood and cheerful demeanor dropped. "We also have some really important news for you. Uhhhh you see Big D, my mom and Yamcha have all died in an a terrible plane explosion that occurred during their business trip to California."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter.**

 _"_ The one person close to our age who knows The Wolf style of martial arts is Janelle and she is almost willing to fight because Hercule badmouths her dad almost as much he badmouths Holy." Leo spoke up.

"Leo we know you've liked Janelle since you met her in like kindergarten but dude there's no way Yamcha could have a kid cause we all know Yamcha is a man thot(yes I know it's thottie the word for dude thot but I say man thot mitches) and a weakling failure as a fighter which is why he plays baseball." Laughed Chase who never really liked Yamcha.

"WHILE WHAT YOUR SAYING ABOUT MY ADOPTIVE DAD IS MAINLY TRUE AND HE WAS WITH ANOTHER GIRL EVERY NIGHT YOU COULD AT LEAST RESPECT HIM IN DEATH." Janelle screamed out after hearing Chase's comment getting ready to give him a beating worse than what even Spike could handle.

"Yamcha's dead, now who will we make fun of for being killed by a saibaman?" Chase still laughed.

When Gohan punched him in the face everyone was surprised. "You shut up now Yamcha fought for the safety of this world more times than you Mr. I Almost Started a Rebellion and got Davenport and Leo killed. So before you judge Yamcha think about what you've done compared to what he's done Mr. I can't even fight on par with Nappa nowadays."

To say Gohan was po'd would bee an understatement and to say chase was mad would be an understatement. It would be an ultimate battle bionic human vs the half Saiyan, prince of the Ox Kingdom. Spike got up with a power level at the same range as Piccolo. Gohan deciding he'd rather not fight Spike simply knocked Chase out **.**

 **(Small scale foreshadowing keep this in mind in later chapters.)**


End file.
